My Pervert Kim Min Seok
by Fallencia
Summary: Ugh, Min Seok! Sadarlah! Bagaimana bisa kau teransang hanya dengan suara Lu Han? Lu Han si rusa brengsek yang kencingnya saja baru lurus! Di tambah saat ini kau sedang demam Min Seok!-LUMIN-gak pinter bikin summary. So, silahkan langsung baca dan review ya
1. He is Lu jerk Han

**My Pervert Kim Min Seok**

**Author: **Fallencia

**Desclaimer: ** I do not own EXO and their character but the storyline is mine!

**Main Cast: **LuHan (EXO), Kim Min Seok (EXO)-LUMIN

**Genre:** Romance, Bromance, Family, Lil Mature (maybe)

**Chapter 1:** He is Lu Jerk Han

.

.

.

.

.

"Haah~"-Ini sudah yang ke sepuluh kali Min Seok menghelah nafas dalam waktu lima belas menit.

Bibirnya sudah mulai membiru. Min Seok memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Ia membeku.

Ini musim dingin yang menggigit di Seoul. Beberapa orang malah lebih memilih leha-leha dirumah bersama dengan keluarga. Atau yah setidaknya berlindung di kantor yang hangat.

Tapi tidak untuk Min Seok, pemuda itu sepertinya harus merasakan dingin yang menusuk tulang lebih lama lagi. Pasalnya adik pemuda tersebut-Lu Han-bahkan belum menampakan tanda-tanda akan tiba.

Oh, Lu Han, lihatlah akibat perbuatanmu! Min Seok sudah menggigil, bahkan giginya sudah bergemetukan.

Min Seok merogoh kantung mantelnya dan mengambil ponsel. Ia harus menghubungi Lu Han sekarang. Ia takut mati beku disini.

"Lu Han? .. Kau dimana? .. Ya, aku sudah berada disini lama sekali! .. Tsk, Jangan bilang kau tidak bisa datang lagi? .. TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MENERIMA ALASAN APAPUN! TITIK" Min Seok menutup panggilannya secara sepihak.

"Lu Han brengsek!"

Emosi Min Seok sudah memuncak. Lu Han lagi-lagi mengingkari janjinya! Min Seok seharusnya tidak jatuh dalam lubang yang sama.

Min Seok ingin meneriaki adiknya itu dengan sumpah serapah.

Min Seok sekarang menyesal karena bisa-bisanya di bodohi rusa brengsek itu.

Rusa brengsek yang bahkan sudah tiga kali membatalkan janji mereka secara sepihak.

Biasanya Min Seok memang akan diam dan menerima, tapi maaf saja! Kali ini Min Seok akan membalas!

Min Seok sudah tidak tahan untuk menghajar Lu Han-tentu saja tidak dengan seluruh tenaga Min Seok, karena Min Seok masih memiliki secuil rasa kasihan kepada adiknya yang ringkih itu.

Lu Han, pemuda yang kata orang tua mereka adalah adik kandung Min Seok.

Biasanya tidak akan pernah mengacuhkan Min Seok seperti ini. Lu Han bahkan akan menemani Min Seok kemanapun kaki Min Seok melangkah.

Tapi sudah sebulan ini Lu Han berubah. Pemuda itu sangat dingin sekarang. Mereka sudah jarang bertemu, kalaupun bertemu Lu Han pasti akan banyak diam dan tidak memperhatikan Min Seok.

Min Seok lelah. Lelah karena Lu Han yang dingin. Lelah karena harus terus menunggu Lu Han yang belum tentu akan datang. Lelah karena harus bangun fajar sekali untuk membuat bekal Lu Han-Min Seok bahkan belum sempat merebahkan diri di kasur, karena shift kerjanya baru selesai pukul dua dini hari. Dan, terakhir lelah karena harus terperangkap dalam pesona Lu Han dan mencintai pemuda itu semakin dalam.

Min Seok gila! Sangat gila!

Cintanya yang lebih gila!

Min Seok sudah melakukan apapun untuk menekan perasaannya pada Lu Han. Tapi hasilnya selalu nihil, Min Seok bahkan akan semakin terperosok. Manik lelehan karamel itu sudah membutakan Min Seok.

Min Seok menangis. Hidungnya semakin merah dan bibirnya semakin membiru.

Dada Min Seok sesak.

Min Seok menjambaki rambutnya sendiri. Ia frustasi.

Min Seok menginginkan Lu Han. Sangat menginginkan Lu Han seutuhnya. Kalau saja ikatan darah sialan ini tidak ada, mungkin Min Seok akan berulutut di kaki Lu Han dan memohon-mohon pada pemuda itu.

Atau, pilihan paling ekstrim adalah menyekap Lu Han dan memaksa pemuda itu berlutut kepadanya. Oh, itu terdengar menyenangkan bagi Min Seok.

Untuk ide yang terakhir, mungkin perlu Min Seok relasikan.

Min Seok tertawa dalam perjalanan pulangnya.

Ia-Min Seok-sudah benar-benar gila dan terpikat pesona adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Seok sudah berdiri tepat di depan pintu apartemennya dan Lu Han.

Min Seok berharap ia menemukan manik karamel itu ketika membuka pintu.

Ia ingin adiknya itu menjelaskan apa saja yang di lakukannya hari ini-walaupun mungkin itu tentang perempuan yang di kencaninya dan akan melukai hati Min Seok sendiri.

Min Seok menekan password apartemennya dengan terburu-buru.

Ia membuka pintu apartemennya selebar mungkin. Menyusuri setiap apartemennya mencari kebaradaan Lu Han.

Tapi sayang, ia tidak menemukan Lu Han. Bahkan tata letak benda disini sama seperti ketika Min Seok pergi. Walaupun penghangat ruangan sudah berfungsi, ruangan ini tetap sepi dan dingin untuk Min Seok.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Min Seok tertidur di atas sofa, jam dinding kini sudah menunjukan pukul sebelas malam. Seharusnya Min Seok bangun dan bersiap untuk shift kerjanya, tapi semua sendi Min Seok sakit sekarang. Kerongkongannya kering dan lidahnya pahit. Min Seok demam.

Min Seok mencoba mencapai mantelnya yang berada di atas meja tamu. Tapi, Min Seok hanya mampu menggapai udara. Staminanya telah habis dan di tambah ia demam, membuat segalanya terasa berputar di mata Min Seok.

Min Seok masih berusaha menggapai mantelnya. Ia ingin mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Lu Han. Setidaknya jika berada di sisi Lu Han akan membuat Min Seok merasa aman-tapi Min Seok tetap akan menghajar Lu Han setelah itu karena telah menginjak harga diri Min Seok.

Setelah usaha yang kesekian kalinya Min Seok berhasil menggapai mantelnya.

Ia mendial angka satu, setelah nada tunggu ke tiga Lu Han mengangkat telpon Min Seok.

Tapi.., dengan suara yang lebih berat dan menurut Min Seok itu.., Seksi.

Ugh, Min Seok! Sadarlah! Bagaimana bisa kau teransang hanya dengan suara Lu Han? Lu Han si rusa brengsek yang kencingnya saja baru lurus! Di tambah saat ini kau sedang demam Min Seok!

"L-Lu Han, kau dimana?" Min Seok salah tingkah sekarang. Nafas Lu Han terdengar berat, ia tidak-belum-menjawab pertanyaan Min Seok dan ini membuat telinga Min Seok semakin gatal. Min Seok bisa pingsan jika Lu Han bernafas seperti ini terus. Hormon Min Seok bergejolak dan ini buruk.

"L-Lu, kau mabuk?"

Di seberang sana, Lu Han hanya mampu menanggapi Min Seok dengan erangan dan racauan tidak jelas.

Oh Tuhan, ini masalah!

"Lu, kau dimana? .. Tunggu hyung! Jangan pernah beranjak satu sentipun atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu" Persetan dengan demam dan hormon Min Seok. Adiknya, Lu Han sekarang sedang mabuk.

Tuhan, Lu Han bahkan baru menginjak usia sembilas belas tahun! Apa yang ada di pikiran bocah ingusan itu dengan mabuk di jam semalam ini? Ingin di tangkap polisi? Tch!

.

.

.

.

Min Seok menyusuri koridor apartemennya dengan jantung yang hampir lepas. Segala bayangan buruk tentang Lu Han sekarang berkecamuk di kepalanya. Lu Han terlalu polos untuk menenggak sebotol soju-yah, walaupun cukup brengsek untuk mempermainkan perasaan orang, termasuk Min Seok.

Min Seok tidak memperhatikan langkahnya, ia terus menunduk dan tepat pada saat Min Seok akan menekan tombol lift, pintu itu terbuka. Seseorang pemuda tanggung berdiri di hadapan Min Seok. Bau alkohol begitu menguar pada pemuda itu.

.

.

Hey! tunggu dulu.., astaga! Itu adiknya!

Min Seok langsung menangkap Lu Han yang akan terjatuh.

Terimakasih kepada tuhan yang telah memberikan tubuh pendek kepada Min Seok, sekarang Min Seok benar-benar sengsara harus menyeret rusa ini kedalam apartemen yang berada di pojokan. Terlebih-dengan berat hati Min Seok akui-adiknya lebih tinggi dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Wajah Lu Han kini tepat berada di ceruk leher Min Seok, dan ini buruk.

Kalau suara di telpon saja bisa membuat Min Seok _turn on _bagaimana dengan nafasnya kini berada tepat di leher Min Seok? Ini cobaan!

.

.

.

.

Min Seok mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal. Menyeret rusa mabuk benar-benar semakin menguras stamina Min Seok.

Min Seok merebahkan tubuh Lu Han di atas sofa yang lebih panjang agar Lu Han bisa istirahat.

Pening yang tadi sempat hilang kini mulai kembali menjalari Min Seok.

Pipi Min Seok merah padam, hidung dan matanya juga merah. Lupakan tentang menghajar dan mematahkan leher Lu Han, berdiri lagi pun Min Seok tidak sanggup. Semua sendinya melemas. Min Seok memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Min Seok hyung! Engh!" Itu suara Lu Han.

Min Seok terdiam.

"Engh! Hyung.. Ngh!" Tuhan.., pipi Min Seok semakin padam sekarang.

"Jangan hyung! Ngh! Shh!" A-apa itu? Lu Han mendesah? Tch! hey, lihatlah Min Seok, di dalam mimpi pun Lu Han menolak mu.

Jujur, Min Seok sekarang bingung.

Ia harus senang atau kesal?

Senang karena Lu Han memimpikannya?

.

Atau

.

Kesal karena dalam mimpinya pun Lu Han tetap mengacuhkan Min Seok?

Dan.., yang paling penting;

.

.

.

APA YANG LU HAN MIMPIKAN DENGAN SEGALA LENGGUHAN ITU?

Kau ingin menggoda Min Seok bocah? Cih, cara mu berhasil! Hahaha, Lihatlah kakakmu, pipi tirusnya semakin merah sekarang. Ia bahkan sangat ingin mengunci bibir merah cherry mu itu nak.

"Lu Han, kau sendiri yang menjebak dirimu di kandang buaya" Min Seok tertawa nista.

Tapi ia-Min Seok-tidak-belum-melakukan apapun, karena Min Seok ingin ia melakukan _This and That_ bersama Lu Han atas persetujuhan masing-masing. Terlebih Min Seok harus mengetahui semua alasan Lu Han hingga mabuk seperti ini besok. Jadilah kini Min Seok yang hanya duduk di hadapan Lu Han dan berusaha-sangat keras-meredakan yang di bawah sana. _Poor baby_ Seokie.

TBC


	2. The Dumbass, Lu jerk Han

**My Pervert Kim Min Seok**

**Author: **Fallencia

**Desclaimer: ** I do not own EXO and their character but the storyline is mine!

**Main Cast: **LuHan (EXO), Kim Min Seok (EXO)-LUMIN

**Support Cast: **Find By Yourself

**Genre:** Romance, Bromance, Family, Lil Mature (maybe)

**Chapter 1: **The Dumbas, Lu Jerk Han

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sinar matahari mengusik tidur Lu Han.

Lu Han mengusak wajahnya dengan satu tangan. Kepalanya pening dan segalanya seperti berputar sekarang. Kerongkongannya terasa terbakar. Kering.

Ia memperhatikan sekeliling. Oh, ini apartemennya. Lu Han tidak sepenuhnya lupa dengan kejadian kemarin. Ia jelas-jelas mabuk kemarin. Oh._okay._Teler.

Tapi Lu Han lupa sisanya, bagaimana ia bisa berada disini semalam? Apa Chen yang mengantarnya? Tentu tidak mungkin! Dinosaurus itu tidak pernah ingin direpotkan. Se Hun? Aih, pemuda itu yang bahkan paling merepotkan semalam.

Lu Han memang di ajak oleh rekan kerjanya ke kedai soju setelah pekerjaan mereka selesai kemarin.

Awalnya tentu saja Lu Han menolak. Tapi salahkan Se Hun dan segala taruhannya hingga masalahnya merembet kemana-mana. Jadi, di sanalah Lu Han, untuk menjaga martabatnya sebagai seorang pria-pria, yang kata Min Seok kencingnya saja baru lurus.

"Lu" Min Seok terbangun.

Lu Han kembali pura-pura tidur. Kakak laki-lakinya itu pasti akan mengintrogasi Lu Han setelah ini, dan itu me-re-potkan.

Min Seok masih-sedikit-merasa sakit pagi ini. Sepertinya untuk saat ini keberadaan Lu Han di sekitar Min Seok akan semakin memperkeruh keadaan Min Seok-apalagi dalam keadaan teler seperti semalam, oh! Itu bencana.

Min Seok memaksakan punggungnya untuk berdiri tegak. Ia memperhatikan Lu Han yang terlelap tepat di hadapannya.

Ah, lagi-lagi, kedua alis tebal, mata rusa yang terpejam, hidung yang mancung, dan.., itu-Min Seok menelan ludah-bibir cherry yang merah merekah.

Sekarang Min Seok kurang lebih mengerti apa yang menjadi pesona utama Lu Han di mata para gadis.

Lihatlah, adiknya itu; ia tampan, cerdas, pemain sepak bola, pendiam dan terkesan misterius tapi sikapnya manis dan _gentle_ terhadap semua wanita-dan Min Seok.

Sayangnya, adiknya itu adalah tipe player dan sangat fleksibel dengan siapapun. Ia bisa mengencani dua sampai tiga wanita dalam sehari, menggoda, tersenyum polos, bermanja ria dan membujuk wanita itu memberikan apapun keinginannya, spesialisasi Lu Han yang di benci Min Seok-Min Seok pernah mengikuti Lu Han seharian, dan berakhir dengan menangis sepanjang malam.

Bodohnya, setelah semua wanita itu-dan Min Seok-mengetahui fakta bocah bernama Lu Han tersebut player, mereka tetap saja mengejar bocah ingusan itu sampai mati.

.

.

.

Lu Han yang merasa jengah di perhatikan Min Seok, akhirnya memilih membuka mata. Yah, semua masalah toh pada akhirnya memang harus di hadapi kan? Menjelaskan sepata-dua pata kata kepada Min Seok tidak akan membunuh Lu Han-paling hanya sedikit luka-luka karena di hajar Min Seok yang notabenenya adalah atlit kendo.

"Kenapa hyung? Ada yang salah dari wajahku?"

"Tidak"

"Jadi, kenapa kau memperhatikan aku seperti itu?"

"Aku.., tidak ada"

"Tidak ada? Tidak mungkin! Aku tau kau memperhatikan ku dari tadi"

"Oh, jadi kau pura-pura tertidur! Kau berniat mengacuhkan aku lagi! Hey, adikku yang brengsek, setelah apa yang kau perbuat kepadaku kemarin, sekarang kau malah bersikap seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa! Kau ingin mati? Oh, dan aku harap kau bisa menjawab dengan jelas penyebab kau mabuk seperti kemarin, atau aku akan mematahkan lehermu Lu-Han"

"Ya, tidak, tidak dan tidak"

"Lu.."

"Oke, oke, ya, aku tau kemarin aku tidak bisa datang.."

"Oh, jangan lupakan yang kemarin, kemarinnya lagi, kemarinnya lagi dan kemarinnya lagi"

"A-apa? Aigo.., Kim Min Seok, kau seperti sedang menuntut pertanggung jawaban kepadaku, apa aku baru saja menghamilimu?"

"Panggil aku hyung breng.."

"Jangan potong aku Kim Min Seok!"

Kim Min Seok tergagap. Mata kucingnya melebar, ia tidak berani melayangkan protes.

"Pertama, aku tau kemarin-kemarin aku tidak bisa menemuimu karena aku sedang sibuk bekerja dan kuliah, aku punya alasan untuk itu semua. Kedua, kau bisa menyalahkan Se Hun sepenuhnya penyebab aku sedikit mabu.., oh, oke sangat mabuk semalam"

Lelehan karamel itu menatap si kelam malam di hadapannya tegas. Ia sudah capek bermain kucing-kucingan dengan Min Seok.

"dan hyung..," tatapan Lu Han melembut

"Aku sudah berusia sembilan belas tahun dan akan menginjak kepala dua, setidaknya.., berikan sedikit waktu kepadaku untuk sendiri dan berhentilah bersikap seperti aku adalah balita yang mengisap jari, aku sudah de-wa-sa" Lu Han tidak melepaskan matanya dari Min Seok, ia ingin ini menjadi pembicaraannya yang serius dengan Min Seok.

Min Seok masih belum bisa sadar dari lamunannya.

"A-aku tau" cicit Min Seok. Sungguh, Lu Han mengerikan saat serius. Kini habislah sudah semua fantasi liar Min Seok yang akan menghukum Lu Han.

Dan lagi, Seharusnya Min Seok yang membuat Lu Han tergagap. Seharusnya Min Seok yang membuat Lu Han kehilangan kata-kata. Seharusnya Min Seok yang sekarang sudah melancarkan serangannya dan mengunci Lu Han di apartemen hanya untuknya hari ini.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi syukurlah, Tuhan menyayangi dan melindungi Lu Han dari fantasi liar Min Seok.

Ah_, Come on_ Min Seok! Berhenti mengandai-andai dan kembali kan kesadaran mu. Lu Han tepat di hadapan mu sekarang, dan ia terlihat gusar Min Seok! Gusar!.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau mau apa sekarang?" Min Seok sudah mendapatkan dirinya sekarang.

Hey, ia kakak disini, dan Lu Han itu hanya bocah ingusan. Ia harus menjaga harga dirinya.

"Aku?"

"Ya"

"Aku minta..."

"Ya?"

"Minta..."

"Yaa?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Yaaa!"

"Aku ingin hyung..."

"Argh! Berhentilah bertele-tele bocah!"

"Haha, lihat siapa yang tidak sabar disini"

"Kau yang membuat kesabaranku habis"

"Tidak, kau sendiri yang membuat dirimu kehilangan kesabaran hyung"

"Aish! Jadi kau ingin apa?"

"Ah, bagaimana ini? Aku malu untuk mengatakannya"

"Katakan saja, aku mengetahui semua aib mu Lu. Dan kalau kau lupa, aku bahkan mengetahui dimana letak semua _tahi lalat_ mu adiku sayang"

"Tidak, ini berbeda"

"Jadi?"

"Hm, kau bisa kemari hyung?"

"Tsk!" Min Seok mengangkat pantatnya malas, ia berjalan ke arah Lu Han, dan duduk tepat di sebelah Lu Han.

"Jadi?"

Lu Han masih diam. Sepertinya ia memikirkan sesuatu hingga alisnya bertautan-oh, Lu! Kau membuat Min Seok gemas.

Lu Han memutar badannya menghadap Min Seok.

Ia menatap Min Seok dalam-mata _puppy_ itu.., engh! Min Seok benar-benar ingin mencubit pipi Lu Han sekarang.

Perlahan. Secara perlahan sekali, Lu Han memajukan kepala dan badannya ke arah Min Seok.

Lu Han, kau Menguji Min Seok eoh?

Min Seok masih bertahan pada posisinya, jantungnya berdetak kacau.

Dan kalau boleh jujur, Min Seok benar-benar mengharapkan sesuatu terjadi sekarang.

Tubuh Lu Han semakin merapat. Aroma _cologne_ Lu Han memenuhi penciuman Min Seok, membuat Min Seok kehilangan akal.

bibir cherry itu sekarang tepat berada di samping telinga Min Seok. Bau alkohol sedikit masih tersisa, tapi naasnya itu malah membuat Min Seok semakin hilang arah-kau yang mabuk sekarang Min Seok.

"Min Seok hyung" oh, suara itu..

"Ya Lu?"

"Bisakah kau.. Mmm.. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya.. Mmm"

"Sudalah, jangan bertele-tele dan cepat katakan, aku sudah siap-dalam arti yang berbeda"

"Aku..," suara Lu Han semakin kecil

.

.

.

.

"Aku.., ingin meminjam uang" lanjutnya berbisik.

Ayolah, jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Lu Han memajukan tubuhnya karena ia malu harus meminjam uang sambil menatap mata kakaknya apalagi setelah tadi ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah dewasa.

Lu Han menunggu jawaban kakaknya was-was. ia benar-benar membutuhkan uang itu untuk membayar taruhannya dengan Se Hun, dan Lu Han baru akan menerima upahnya dua minggu lagi.

.

.

.

.

Oke, kita tinggalkan sebentar Lu Han dan ketololannya hingga membuat Min Seok menegang dan tidak bisa kembali dari mimpi buruknya. Pria dua puluh lima tahun itu bahkan masih membeku.

Min Seok, Min Seok, harusnya kau menyadari Lu Han tidak akan melakukan fantasi kotormu, ia hanya ingin meminjam uang. **ME-MIN-JAM U-ANG MIN-SEOK**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Oh, dan yah, Min Seok-ie sayang! seharusnya kau ingat kalau Lu Han akan selalu menjadi adikmu yang tolol dan brengsek.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**Author Note:**

Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya sudah membaca cerita gila ini. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat review yang banyak-versiku.

Sebenarnya aku belum berniat membuat lanjutan cerita ini, tapi karena aku tidak enak menelantarkan orang yang sudah mereview. jadi, aku memaksa untuk mengetik cerita ini tadi sore. Maaf jika tidak sesuai keinginan. Lu Han seme disini, hanya masih-ehm-polos. Dan soal enceh, aku belum bisa janji untuk sekarang, soalnya aku belum punya mental untuk itu.

**Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk:**

DuchenneKae, LM90.0304, Yonjou, Dae victen, lordcamui, xhlm, Initial D 0326, min, elfishminxiu, , Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, , deerbaozi, Lustard, alexandra. , frozenxius, little Dark Wolf 99.


	3. Oh Se Hun vs Kim Lu Han

**My Pervert Kim Min Seok**

**Author: **Fallencia

**Desclaimer: ** I do not own EXO and their character but the storyline is mine!

**Main Cast: **LuHan (EXO), Kim Min Seok (EXO)-LUMIN

**Support Cast: **Find By Yourself

**Genre:** Romance, Bromance, Family, Lil Mature (maybe)

**Chapter 3: **Oh Se Hun Vs Kim Lu Han

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Lu Han" Min Seok menggoyangkan lengan Lu Han untuk yang kelima kalinya. Tidak ada respon.

"Lu Han" Kali ini Min Seok mencubit pipi Lu Han segemas mungkin. Tidak ada respon.

"Lu~" Min Seok menggoda Lu Han, ia membuat pola-pola garis dengan seduktif di punggung Lu Han-Lu Han selalu tidur tengkurap dan tidak memakai pakaian atas.

Tidak ada respon.

Min Seok menghelah napas sejenak.

"Lu, kalau kau tidak bangun dalam hitungan ke tiga, maka jangan pernah panggil aku hyung lagi!"

.

.

"Satu..,"

.

.

.

.

.

"Dua..,"

.

.

.

.

.

"D-dua setengah..,"

.

.

.

Min Seok mulai ragu,

.

.

.

"Ti..,"

.

.

.

.

.

'_Ayolah Lu Han.., dahulu ini selalu berhasil, jangan sampai hyung harus menjilat ludah sendiri_' mohon Min Seok

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"TIGA!" Min Seok berteriak tepat di telinga Lu Han. Dan..., tidak ada respon.

"Oh, Tuhan! Lu Han.., kau seperti kerbau!" Teriak Min Seok lagi. Tidak ada respon.

Min Seok menjambaki rambutnya kesal.

"Lu, maafkan aku, tapi kau yang membuat aku tidak punya pilihan" Min Seok mencoba peruntungan lain.

Min Seok menarik napas sejenak, lalu menarik dua kaki Lu Han, hingga setengah tubuh pemuda itu menjuntai kebawah-Min Seok sangat yakin akan berhasil, karena ia tau itu bukanlah posisi yang enak untuk tidur.

Min Seok bersiap untuk mentertawakan Lu Han kalau ia mengeluh nanti.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tapi...,

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tetap tidak ada respon.

"ARGH! LU HAN!" Min Seok meninggalkan kamar Lu Han dengan wajah merah.

Lu Han seharusnya mendapat penghargaan setelah ini; sebagai orang ter-mayat saat tidur-oke, Min Seok berlebihan.

Min Seok berjalan ke arah dapur. Min Seok butuh minum-minum yang banyak, karena Min Seok sudah kehabisan tenaga.

"Sialan kau Lu Han! Sudah brengsek, tolol, kerbau lagi" Min Seok masih _dongkol_ rupanya.

**TIN DONG~**

"ARGH, dosa apa aku Tuhan? Kenapa aku punya adik seperti itu?!" Min Seok masih sibuk-mengomel.

**TIN DONG~**

Kembali, Min Seok tidak mendengar bel. Pemuda itu kini sedang menyusun langkah jitu untuk membangunkan Lu Han-langkah jitu, yang terdengar lebih mirip strategi perang antar saudara dibandingkan dengan 'cara jitu membangunkan saudara mirip kerbau'.

**DUK DUK DUK, TIN DONG~, TIN DONG~**

Min Seok akhirnya sadar. Pemuda itu berjalan ke arah pintu dengan wajah yang ditekuk-tekuk.

"Ada apa?" Mata kucing itu bahkan masih berkilat marah.

Pemuda dihadapan Min Seok tertegun. Irisnya melebar, dan iris itu mengunci sosok Min Seok dalam pandangannya.

Ia-Se Hun-terpesona kepada Min Seok sepertinya.

"Ada apa?" Min Seok masih mencoba mengirit emosinya. Kesabarannya sudah tinggal sedikit sekali dan Min Seok, tidak berniat meledak pagi ini.

tapi malangnya Min Seok, karena seseorang berniat menambah dosa Min Seok rupanya.

Lihatlah, pemuda itu tadi menggedor pintu seakan Bikin Bottom akan di hancurkan Plankton. Tapi kini, ia hanya mematung dihadapan Min Seok.

"Dengar, kalau kau tidak ada keperluan disini, aku sangat menganjurkan kau untuk angkat kaki TU-AN" Min Seok membanting pintu tepat dihadapan pemuda itu.

Se Hun tersadar. Ia menekan bel (lagi)-cari mati kau Oh Se Hun.

"APA LAGI!" Min Seok berteriak-semoga kotak suara Min Seok tidak putus setelah ini.

"Maafkan sikapku tadi, karena aku tidak terbiasa bertemu seorang bidadari sepertimu" Min Seok memutar bola matanya. Apalagi ini? Tidak cukupkah cobaan membangunkan Lu Han tadi? Sekarang ia malah bertemu dengan orang asing yang tiba-tiba menggombal. Oh, tolong jaga kewarasan Min Seok, Tuhan.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau..,"

"Se Hun, Oh Se Hun"

"Ya, Se Hun-sshi"

"Aku mencari Lu Han, katanya ia tinggal disini"

"Lu Han ada"

.

.

.

.

'_Cih, sudah ku duga. dasar Jalang, Lu Han kau memang penipu ulu.._'

Wow, tahan. A-apa? I-itu tadi?. Se Hun membulatkan matanya heboh. Ia sangat tidak menyangka Lu Han tinggal dengan orang semanis Min Seok.

Se Hun akan menyumpahi Lu Han jika pria dihadapannya ini kekasih Lu Han, si brengsek yang menyebalkan itu tidak pantas dengan bidadari seperti Min Seok.

"Dan kau..., siapanya Lu Han?" Se Hun tanpa sadar menahan napas.

"Oh, aku Kim Min Seok, kakaknya Lu Han" Se Hun bernapas legah.

"Em, aku boleh masuk?"

"Boleh, tapi kalau kau berniat menunggu Lu Han, lebih baik lupakan"

"Kenapa?"

"Lu Han sudah menjadi mayat"

Lagi, Se Hun membola.

A-apa? Se Hun tidak tuli kan? Pemuda itu benar-benar mengatakan Lu Han menjadi mayat kan? T-tapi kenapa wajahnya datar? Oh! Apa jangan-jangan Min Seok yang membunuh Lu Han? Semacam pembunuh berdarah dingin begitu?

"K-kenapa k-kau tidak lapor p-polisi?" Bulu kuduk Se Hun meremang.

"Hm, andai saja aku bisa melakukannya" jantung Se Hun berdetak kacau. Ia menyiapkan ancang-ancang kabur

"Tapi, sayangnya aku tidak bisa mengeluh kepada polisi soal Lu Han yang tertidur seperti mayat" Se Hun bernapas lega lagi. Min Seok benar-benar penuh kejutan.

"Boleh aku kekamarnya?"

"Silahkan"

Min Seok menunjukan kamar Lu Han kepada Se Hun.

.

.

Se Hun membuka pintu kamar Lu Han, sedangkan Min Seok menyender di kusen pintu.

"Tidak ada yang aneh dari kamar Lu-Tunggu, apa itu?" Se Hun duduk di sisi kasur, ia memperhatikan posisi tidur Lu Han dengan seksama.

"Otaknya pasti sudah bergeser beberapa senti" Se Hun mendecih, ia menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Lu Han _**perlahan**_ dengan telunjuknya.

Intuisi Lu Han bekerja. Otaknya mengirimkan signal bahaya kepada organ tubuh yang lain.

Ia terbangun. TERBANGUN dengan tenang dan tanpa usaha yang berarti dari Oh Se Hun.

"Ada apa kau kesini setan!" Itu Lu Han.

"Wow, tahan _bung_. Aku kesini untuk mengajakmu liburan"

"Tsk! Aku tidak mau pergi dengan mu!"

"Cih, siapa juga yang ingin pergi dengan mu brengsek? Kalau saja aku tidak kalah taruhan dari Jong In dan Chen hyung, aku tidak akan sudi kesini untuk menyeretmu"

"Sudahlah, aku tidak percaya kepadamu idiot dan pula, kau tidak akan mampu menyeretku, pucat."

"Hh~ hey idiot, kalau kau tidak percaya aku bisa memanggil Jongin dan Chen hyung kesini"

"Coba saja" desis Lu Han.

Se Hun merogoh kantung celananya dan menghubungi Chen secepat yang ia bisa.

Si kotak Chen dan Kkamjong itu harus segera kesini sebelum Se Hun dan Lu Han memulai perang dunia lainnya.

.

.

"Kita harus segera menemui Se Hun, Jong In!"

"Ah, Aku malas hyung!" Jong In punya motto hidup 'tidur dimana pun selagi bisa dan mampu' dan Jong In tentu tidak ingin melewatkan waktu tidurnya yang berharga hanya untuk membujuk si pucat Se Hun agar menyeret rusa jejadian itu. terlebih, Jong In sudah sangat nyaman dengan posisi tidurnya di mobil ini.

"Jong In, kita harus segera kesana"

"Persetan, aku mengantuk hyung"

"Dengar, aku tidak perduli dengan mu. Yang aku tau, kita harus segera kesana sebelum Se Hun dan Lu Han mengacaukan minggu damai lingkungan ini"

"Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi? Mereka hanya akan saling lempar ejekan"

"Mereka masih pria tulen Jong In, dan mereka sinting. Terakhir kali aku membiarkan mereka cekcok, aku hampir kehilangan pekerjaan ku di cafe tuan Jung"

"Tck, kau berlebihan"

"Tidak! Demi loker David Jons, Jong In, mereka sinting dan liar"

"Kau juga sinting hyung kalau kau lupa"

Chen mengabaikan ucapan Jong In barusan.

"Pernah, sore itu kami pulang kerja bersama. Tidak ada yang berniat mengganggu Lu Han hari itu, ia seperti kuli yang baru kerja berat sepanjang hari. Tapi.., dengan tololnya tuan Oh Se Hun yang terhormat menantang pemuda itu untuk minum soju di kedai pinggir jalan untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling lelaki di antara mereka"

Chen menarik napas sejenak.

"Akhirnya, karena aku adalah pemuda yang baik dan pemurah hati, aku menemani mereka hingga teler di kedai soju. Mereka benar-benar mabuk malam itu, toleransi alkohol mereka sangat rendah. Awalnya tidak ada yang aneh, hanya sepasang orang mabuk dan celotehan mabuknya. Tapi, Lu Han tiba-tiba mengamuk dan menghajar paman penjual soju dengan brutal. Tidak sampai disitu saja, Se Hun yang kukira akan melerai malah ikut menghajar paman itu dan mengganggu pelanggan yang lain. Seorang wanita tua yang kebetulan mengenali wajah kami, menelpon Nyonya Jung. Di saat-saat yang krusial itu, si brengsek Lu Han dan Se Hun malah melarikan diri. Dan.., disanalah aku, terjebak sepanjang malam bersama dengan celotehan Nyonya Jung"

"Bagaimana nasib paman penjual soju-nya?"

"Ha-ha, paman itu baik-baik saja. Hanya mengalami pendarahan di kepala dan beberapa tulang patah"

"Kau bercanda?" Jong In shok.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Yaa bodoh! Tunggu apa lagi? Kita harus ke atas"

.

.

Jong In dan Chen sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Lu Han dengan napas yang putus-putus. Mereka tidak jadi menekan bel karena pintunya tidak terkunci.

Mereka membuka pintu perlahan sekali.

Tuhan! Jong In dan Chen terlambat. Ruangan ini sudah seperti kapal pecah. Beberapa vas bunga pecah dan banyak buku yang berserakan.

Jong In tidak ingin menebak perkelahian seperti apa yang mereka lakukan hingga seperti ini.

Chen mencari Lu Han dan Se Hun di setiap ruangan.

Setiap ruangan yang Chen lewati benar-benar hancur dan berantakan.

"Mereka seperti cekcok suami-istri saja"

"Yah, suami-istri mantan pegulat _Smack Down_" Timpal Jong In.

.

.

Chen dan Jong In menemukan duo HunHan itu sedang dalam posisi yang.. Err.. Menggelikan. Mereka.., saling tindih, dengan Se Hun yang berada di atas Lu Han.

Ah tidak, tidak, Lu Han memutar keadaan, ia yang di atas sekarang.

"Diam kau Oh Se Hun bajingan! Menjauhlah dari Kim Min Seok!" Lu Han meninju pelipis Se Hun sebanyak yang ia bisa.

"Kau yang diam brengsek! Ini semua gara-gara kau! Kenapa kau mendorongku! Lihat akibatnya, hidung Min Seok hyung berdarah!" Se Hun kembali berada di atas Lu Han. Ia meninju pipi Lu Han.

Mereka terus berputar-putar. Sedangkan Chen dan Jong In membeku di tempat. Mereka tidak berani menyela, bisa-bisa mereka yang kena.

"Bajingan" Lu Han

"Brengsek" Se Hun

Mereka persis beruang jantan yang telat hibernasi.

Di sudut ruangan, Min Seok sibuk geleng-geleng kepala.

Ia sudah capek melerai para beruang sinting itu.

Min Seok menoleh ke arah pintu, ia bosan memperhatikan Se Hun dan Lu Han terus.

Netra Min Seok menangkap keberadaan Chen dan Jong In.

"Ah, kalian siapa?" Min Seok

"Kami berdua teman dua orang gila itu" Chen

"Oh, aku Min Seok. Kakak Lu Han" Min Seok mengulurkan tangan.

"Senang berkenalan denganmu" Jong In menjabat uluran tangan Min Seok kemudian Chen.

"Er, kalau kalian mencoba menghentikan mereka, lebih baik lupakan. Aku sudah mencoba ratusan kali, tapi mereka tidak mendengarkan ku"

"Kami memang tidak berniat mengganggu 'kencan' mereka"

Min Seok terkekeh.

"Aku dengar, disekitar sini ada cafe baru. Mau mencobanya bersamaku?"

"Oh, tentu Min Seok hyung"

.

.

.

.

Dua puluh lima menit setelah kepergian Min Seok cs, Lu Han baru menyadari ketidak hadiran hyungnya.

"Dimana hyung ku?"

"Hyung mu? Oh, maksudmu bidadariku?"

"Diam kau bajingan! Min Seok hyung hanya miliku!" Lu Han menjambak rambut Se Hun.

"Hey! Dia akan menjadi miliku nanti" Se Hun menjambak rambut Lu Han.

**TIN DONG~**

Kedua pemuda itu terdiam.

Lu Han meninggalkan Se Hun menuju pintu, ia beranggapan mungkin saja itu hyungnya yang ketinggalan kunci.

Semakin dekat Lu Han dengan pintu, semakin jelas terdengar suara tangisan bayi.

Dan.., tepat di depan pintunya, ada keranjang lengkap dengan seorang bayi yang menangis.

Lu Han mencoba mencari keberadaan orang yang mungkin saja tidak sengaja meninggalkan bayinya. Tapi nihil, ia tidak menemukan siapapun.

Akhirnya Lu Han membawa bayi itu kedalam, karena bayi itu menggigil kedinginan.

"Bayi siapa itu brengsek?"

"Entah, seseorang meninggalkannya di depan pintu"

"Jangan-jangan.."

"Jangan-jangan apa pucat?"

"Jangan-jangan itu hasil hubungan gelapmu"

"Tck! Jangan berkhayal. Itu tidak mungkin"

"Tapi..,"

"ASTAGA! Lu Han! Bayi siapa ini?" Teriak Min Seok memutus kalimat Se Hun.

Oh, dan jangan lupakan tatapan intimidasi dari Joing In dan Chen

Lu Han dan Se Hun terbelalak.

Malang sekali kedua bocah itu. Sekarang sepertinya mereka harus menunda kencan sesi malamnya, karena mereka berutang penjelasan-yang mereka sendiri tidak mengerti-kepada Min Seok, Jong In dan Chen.

To Be Continued

.

.

.

.

.

**Author Note:** Maaf ceritanya begini, aku sedang banyak urusan. Jadi, pikiranku tidak fokus dan bercabang-cabang. Tapi aku akan usahakan cerita ini terus update kok. Sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimakasih kepada kalian yang mau mereview. Aku pada kalian! ^^.

Soal, bagaimana status Min Seok dan Lu Han, aku minta untuk bersabar menunggu jalannya cerita. Dan yah, disinilah aku dengan konflik baru untuk Min Seok dan Lu Han.

Oh ya, selamat puasa dan lebaran idul fitri bagi yang menjalankan. Minal aidzin walfaidzin ^^

**Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya aku ucapkan kepada:**

Xhlm, indomnisa, LM90.0304, XM, ega. , , elfshminxiu, Initial D 0326, Kim Xiu Xiu Hunnie, Guest, , alexandra. , deerbaozi, frozenxius, XM, Dae Victen, Overflakkie, kireimozaku.

Tanpa kalian, aku butiran debu :')


	4. Luhan's Baby

**My Pervert Kim Min Seok**

**Author: **Fallencia

**Desclaimer: ** I do not own EXO and their character but the storyline is mine!

**Main Cast: **LuHan (EXO), Kim Min Seok (EXO)-LUMIN

**Support Cast: **Find By Yourself

**Genre:** Romance, Bromance, Family, Lil Mature (maybe)

**Chapter 4: **Lu Han's Baby

**Happy Reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Demi Tuhan hyung! Hipotesa mu tidak berlogika, aku korban di sini"

"Tidak, aku rasa itu cukup masuk logika kalau mengingat kau, tuan Kim yang terhormat adalah seorang maniak"

"Hey! Jaga bicaramu Se Hun, aku bukan maniak!"

"Apa yang salah dari bicara ku tuan Lu? Semuanya sudah jelas sekarang. Bayi itu bahkan hanya mau menempel padamu. Kalian lengket seperti permen karet jorok"

"Kau bercanda? Tsk! Melihat dalaman wanita pun aku tidak pernah!"

"Kalau bukan bersama wanita berarti dari seorang pria"

"Demi Tuhan, Se Hun kau sinting!" Ingatkan Lu Han lain kali untuk menyumpal mulut kotor Se Hun dengan popok berisi agar pria itu bisa menjaga ucapannya.

Ayolah, Ini berlebihan. Lu Han sudah di introgasi lebih dari dua jam tanpa jeda, tapi mereka tetap tidak mempercayai nya.

Lu Han butuh pasokan udara segar untuk bernapas. Secepatnya.

"Dengar, aku lelah. Kalian sudah menginterogasi ku dari tadi, terlebih tidak ada satu pun pertanyaan kalian yang waras"

"Tsk! Kau pikir dirimu waras? Setelah kau menghancurkan apartemen ini bersama Se Hun? Kau pasti bercanda" Jong In

"Hey! Bukan aku yang memu-"

"HENTIKAN!" Teriak Min Seok.

Min Seok mulai meledak. Suara sumbang Lu Han dan teman-teman nya membuat telinga Min Seok penging.

'Oh, ini tidak akan bisa lebih buruk lagi' Lu Han menarik pergelangan tangan Min Seok, ia harus menjauhkan Min Seok dari sekumpulan brengsek ini sesegera mungkin. Tangan kirinya menggenggam Min Seok dan tangan kanan mengendong bayi. Lu Han harus membawa mereka, kemanapun boleh, asal jauh dari sekumpulan brengsek tidak berotak ini.

Percayalah, Min Seok yang meledak bukanlah Min Seok lagi. Ia akan lebih berisik dibandingkan Myrtle merana.

Min Seok akan menggigit orang kalau sedang kesal dan Lu Han tidak ingin kulitnya mengelupas setelah ini. Uh.., Itu pasti menyakitkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah dua jam lamanya Lu Han dan Min Seok berjalan, bayi di tangan Lu Han bahkan menangis. Sepertinya ia haus.

Mereka duduk di bangku taman yang mulai sepi. Semilir angin menyapa kulit mereka yang tidak terlindungi pakaian hangat. Malam semakin meninggi.

"Hyung, bagaimana ini?"

"Mana aku tau, kau yang menyeretku tadi"

"Ah, sial! Dompet ku tinggal di apartemen. Kembali kesana sama saja bunuh diri. Aku berani bertaruh kalau si pucat dan rombongannya belum meninggalkan apartemen kita"

"Ponsel ku juga tinggal di apartemen. Dan.., di mana kita? Aku tidak pernah kesini. Hah.., kita tersesat"

Lu Han tidak terlalu mendengarkan Min Seok. Ia kewalahan sekarang, bayinya-ugh! Okay-bayi yang ditemukannya menangis kehausan, dan sepanjang perjalan tadi mereka tidak menemukan toko peralatan bayi.

"Hyung"

"Hm"

"Kau bisa membantuku?"

"Apa?"

"Beri bayi ini susu"

"Aku tid.., hey! Jangan bilang..,"

"Coba dulu"

"A-apa? Hey! Idiot! Kau tidak memiliki otak? Kau buang di mana otak mu? Kita sama-sama namja! Aku tidak mungkin tiba-tiba mengeluarkan susu brengsek! Dadaku rata! R A T A!"

"L-Lu! B-berhenti! Jangan menarik bajuku! H-hey!"

"Hyung.., kumohon! Aku sudah gila mendengar tangisnya!"

"Kau memang gila brengsek!" Teriak Min Seok di sela-sela kegiatan mempertahankan bajunya dari cengkraman Lu Han. Ia tidak ingin ditelanjangi Lu Han-setidaknya bukan di sini.

"Hyung, ini demi kebaikan telinga kita"

"Tidak! Aku lebih baik tuli daripada harus kau telanjangi disini"

"Demi Tuhan, aku tidak menelanjangi mu, aku hanya ingin memberi anak ini susu"

"Tapi aku tidak punya asi!"

"Tangisnya semakin ken-"

"Baik, baik! Lepaskan aku dahulu, kita bicarakan ini dengan tenang brengsek"

Lu Han melepas cengkramannya dari baju-kendur-Min Seok.

"Apa idemu"

"Kita berjalan beberapa meter lagi"

"Ah tidak! Kita tidak punya waktu! Lagi pula kita tidak akan bisa membayarnya, dompet ku di apartemen"

"Tidak! Tunggu. Dengar aku dahulu, ini, aku membawa uang"

"Ah! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?"

"Kau yang bodoh, hyung belum selesai, tapi kau sudah menarik bajuku, lihat, baju ku kendur"

Lu Han terkekeh

"Maafkan aku, pikiran ku berkabut tadi"

Lu Han menggendong lagi bayi-temuannya. Ia menolak tawaran Min Seok untuk gantian menggendong bayi, kasihan hyungnya. Lagi pula, bayi perempuan itu hanya mau menempel pada Lu Han.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang tepat pukul dua belas malam. Mereka baru saja menemukan toko perlengkapan bayi tadi, ahjumma disana bahkan dengan suka hati membersihkan bayi-temuan-Lu Han. Dan karena ini sudah larut, kakak-beradik itu akhirnya menyewa kamar hotel-mengingat pulang pun percuma, karena apartemen mereka masih berantakan pascakencan duo HunHan tadi siang.

.

.

"Hyung, bagaimana dengan bayinya?"

"Ada apa lagi?" Min Seok baru saja akan menutup matanya.

"Kau lupa? Aku tidak bisa seranjang dengan siapapun! Dan.., aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan bayi ini, ia bisa mati muda jika tidur bersamaku"

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun pada bayinya kalau kau tidur di sofa"

"Kau gila? Leher ku bisa sakit"

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku dan bayinya yang tidur di sofa"

"Oh! Tahan bung! Kau tidak kasihan pada bayinya? Ia masih kecil"

"Argh! Jangan bertele-tele, jadi kau ingin bagaimana?"

"Begini, aku tidur di kiri, kau di tengah, dan bayinya di kanan"

"Tsk!"

"Dengar hyung, aku akan mengutuk diriku kalau sampai bayi itu tidak bisa bertemu ibunya karena tidur di samping ku"

"Ya, ya, baiklah, aku setuju dengan usul mu tuan Lu"

Lu Han akhirnya bisa bernapas legah.

Ia membuka kancing kemejanya, melempar pakaian itu asal, dan tidur _topless _dengan posisi seperti biasanya.

Kedua manik rusa itu tertutup rapat, dengkuran halus terdengar setelahnya. Lu Han kelelahan.

Bayi perempuan itu juga sudah menyusul Lu Han. Mereka benar-benar tidur pulas.

.

.

.

.

.

Oh, tidak! Tunggu! Seseorang belum tertidur rupanya.

Mata Kim Min Seok masih terjaga.

Bagaimana Min Seok bisa tertidur, kalau jantungnya saja berpacu seperti selesai lari _marathon. _

Tuhan.., berada di dekat Lu Han sudah cukup menyiksa Min Seok, apalagi ditambah Lu Han yang _topless_ dengan aroma maskulin tubuhnya yang mengganggu penciuman Min Seok. Ah, tidak! Ini semakin membuat Min Seok gelisah.

Menghadap kanan. Tidak, Min Seok masih gelisah.

Menghadap kiri. Tidak, Min Seok semakin gelisah jika menatap wajah Lu Han.

Lurus kedepan. Tidak, tidak, Min Seok masih bisa mengintip Lu Han dari sudut matanya.

"Hyung!"

Min Seok membeku.

"Kau kenapa? Tidak nyaman? Apa aku memang sebaiknya tidur di sofa saja?"

Ugh! Itu yang Min Seok harapkan. Tapi.., ia tidak tega untuk membiarkan adiknya tidur di sofa, Lu Han terlihat lelah.

"Ti-tidak, aku hanya sedikit dingin"

"Hm? Dingin?"

"Y-ya"

"Baiklah, sini, merapatlah"

Lu Han memeluk Min Seok sebelum Min Seok dapat menghindar.

Keringat sebesar biji jagung mengalir dari dahi Min Seok. Sial, kulit dada Lu Han bersentuhan langsung dengan lengan kirinya.

Min Seok terperangkap dalam belenggu pelukan hangat Lu Han.

Hangat tubuh Lu Han membuat Min Seok nyaman.

.

.

.

Sedikit demi sedikit Min Seok mulai tenang.

.

.

.

Perlahan, rasa kantuk mengukung Min Seok semakin dalam.

Min Seok terlelap.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ini sudah pukul dua dini hari, tapi Lu Han belum bisa tertidur.

Matanya terpejam, tapi tidak dengan organ tubuhnya.

Oh.., Lu Han insomnia? Ha-ha tentu saja. Lu Han tidak bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Kalau tadi gerakan Min Seok yang membuatnya terjaga, kini Min Seoknya lah yang membuatnya terjaga.

Entah bagaimana, tapi tangan Lu Han gemetaran, dan seperti ada yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Lu Han tidak tau ada apa dengan hatinya. Ini pertama kalinya untuk Lu Han.

Ia sudah sering memeluk perempuan dan laki-laki, tapi rasa ini asing untuknya. Selain itu ini juga memabukan.

Tubuh Lu Han lelah. Sangat lelah.

Ia sadar, tidur di dekat hyungnya akan membuatnya terjaga hingga pagi.

Lu Han duduk di pinggir kasur. Ia menyelimuti hyungnya dan bayi perempuan itu. Dan kembali duduk. Ia harus menetralkan kerja jantungnya dahulu.

Akhirnya, setelah Lu Han berhasil mengumpulkan puing-puing kesadarannya, ia menyeret kaki dan tubuh lelahnya tidur di sofa.

Persetan dengan sofa yang sempit. Setidaknya Lu Han harus tidur dan mengumpulkan tenaga, ia masih membutuhkan tenaga untuk bekerja besok.

Terutama tenaga untuk menjaga hyung dan bayi temuannya dari tangan setan seperti Se Hun.

.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued~**

**Author Note: **

Fyuh! Maaf telat update! Kemarin-kemarin aku sibuk berkutat dengan persiapan kuliah dan segala buntutnya. Maafkan aku, cerita ini mungkin gak memuaskan reader-nim. Maklum, aku masih sibuk dan ini pun aku paksakan menulis malam-malam, karena aku tidak enak sama yang udah review, hehehe. Aku baca berulang-ulang review kalian semuanya. Karena review kalian memang kasih semangat lebih untuk aku nulis ^^. Aku makasih banget buat reviewnya lho!

Oh ya, aku mau jawab pertanyaan yang kebetulan kemarin banyak di tanyakan;

1. Se Hun memang mencintai Min Seok.

2. Bayi siapa itu aku belum kepikiran, yang pasti itu bayi perempuan hehe.

**Terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk:**

Dae victen, ega. , , deerbaozi, Genieaaa, BaekyeolSekai, Chenderella, alexandra. , , Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, frozenxius, elfishminxiu, Initial D 0326, reibaozy, LM90.0304, kireimozaku, XM, chanbuck, Yunjou, nonabaozi, Jirania, hanachoco, onlyxiuhan, AngAng13, twentae.

Tanpa kalian aku butiran debu^^


End file.
